


C’était Salement Romantique

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, tranlation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Тремудрый турнир призван наладить отношения среди магического сообщества. Это всякий знает, кого ни спроси. Только не спрашивайте Стайлза, он занят. Оттачивает технику французских поцелуев с Дереком. А в Хогварте стоило бы преподавать иностранные языки.Перевод C’était Salement Romantique, автор Swing Set in December (swing_set13)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [C’était Salement Romantique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041196) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



> Бета - Nadalz

Скотт уже ждал его на станции с тележкой. Он даже держал табличку в каких-то нелепых блестках. Похоже, отец работал сегодня в ночную смену и не смог забрать Стайлза.

— Стайлз! — Скотт помахал рукой, чем обратил на себя внимание Эллисон, которая помогала в этот момент Стайлзу с чемоданом.

— Кто это? — поинтересовалась она. Ее щеки раскраснелись, видимо, от прохладного лондонского воздуха декабря.

— Мой лучший друг, Скотт, — Стайлз наконец-то вызволил свой чемодан из-под огромной горы. Пришлось справляться в одиночку: Эллисон почему-то замешкалась.

— Помоги, а? Эллисон? — позвал Стайлз. Она вспыхнула еще ярче и поспешно помогла оттащить чемодан от толпы студентов, которые так же, как и они, разбирали свой багаж.

Скотт подъехал на багажной тележке и остановился точно перед ними.

— Чувак, сколько лет, сколько зим! — поприветствовал он с широкой улыбкой.

— Привет, Скотт! — Эллисон ткнула Стайлза в бок. — Ай! — айкнул он и обернулся на Эллисон, но та только невинно улыбалась.

— Скотт, познакомься, это Элиссон. Она с Гриффиндора, — сказал Стайлз и глазам свои не поверил: Эллисон убрала прядку за ухо и радостно разулыбалась Скотту, когда тот принялся так рьяно здороваться, что чуть не свалился с тележки.

— Приятно познакомиться! — выпалил Скотт. — Я никогда раньше не видел ведьм. Вы все такие симпатичные?

Теперь у Стайлза глаза от удивления полезли на лоб. Эллисон, девочка, которая сначала кидает проклятье, а потом задает вопросы, захихикала в ответ. Невероятно. Пока Стайлз все это переваривал, Скотт уже успел пригласить Эллисон на ужин.

— Эй! Мы же с тобой собирались поужинать вместе, — сказал он лучшему другу.  
Скотт имел совесть покраснеть:

— Ну я вас вдвоем приглашаю. Вы же приехали на каникулы, э... я всегда буду рад Эллисон, если она зайдет на горячий шоколад.

Эллисон кивнула:  
— Я позвоню по тебефону.

Стайлз только простонал, когда Скотт вздохнул мечтательно.

— Просто фантастика, — пробормотал он. Сначала квиддич отменили из-за Тремудрого турнира, теперь каникулы грозят превратиться в увивания Скотта вокруг Эллисон. Иногда Стайлз задавал сам себе вопрос: а когда его очередь? Он было размечтался, что приезд новых студентов из Дурмстранга и Шармбатона поможет ему избавиться от одиночества, но волшебники и ведьмы из Шармбатона смотрели на Стайлза так, словно он наступил на их любимого щеночка, а студенты из Дурмстранга — Стайлз был почти в этом уверен — вообще вряд ли интересовались чем-то еще, помимо квиддичной статистики.

+++

— _Est-ce que la place est libre?_ — прорычал приятный хриплый голос справа.  
Подняв голову, Стайлз увидел шармбатонского художника с книгой в руке. Дерека Хейла, если память не изменяла, школьного чемпиона и соперника Камдена Лейхи на Тремудром турнире.

— Ы-ы, — выдавил Стайлз, после чего получил локтем от Лидии.  
— Стайлз, подвинься, — приказным тоном сказала она, что Стайлз перевел, как «уйди с глаз долой и никогда не возвращайся».

Стайлз смерил презрительным взглядом до смешного красивого француза, который стоял над ним и хмурился.

— Ладно-ладно, да пожалуйста, приятель, — огрызнулся он, после чего забрал тарелку каши, подхватил портфель и ушел из Большого зала. — Налаживание связей среди магического сообщества, ага, сейчас, — буркнул он. — Скорее кража наших мест.

+++

Стайлз сидел в библиотеке в поисках спокойствия, когда услышал взрыв восторженных охов и ахов первогодок. Оторвав взгляд от эссе по астрономии, Стайлз снова увидел шармбатонского чемпиона, возвышающегося над ним.

— Я сюда первый пришел, — разозлился Стайлз.

— _Tes yeux sont éblouissants. Ta peau est claire comme la neige, prêt pour être possédé par mon âme. Je suis ici pour déclarer mes intentions. Je veux prendre des heures langoureuses en traçant tes éphélides avec ma bouche pour établir une carte des étoiles que nous seuls connaissons l'origine_ , — произнес Дерек. Взгляд зеленых глаз пронизывал насквозь, от такого пристального внимания у Стайлза загорелись уши.

Единственное слово, которое он понял, было «звезды».

— _É-to-iles?_ — повторил Стайлз в замешательстве и посмотрел на эссе. Парень просил его домашку?

— _Oui_ , — промурлыкал c ухмылкой волшебник и скользнул на стул рядом, хотя еще восемь столов было свободно. От Дерека отдало стеной тепла.

— Я не уверен, что мы даже в одном классе… — начал Стайлз торопливо, но его рот оказался под яростным напором властных губ. Мозг погиб. Когда Стайлз снова пришел в себя, он хватался за шелковый галстук Дерека, как за соломинку: безуспешно пытаясь не пойти на дно из-за жаркого поцелуя, от которого губы горели и не хватало воздуха.

— Чт... — проскрипел Стайлз, но тут Дерек склонился к его шее, задевая щетиной на подбородке и оставляя горячий след на коже. Стайлз непроизвольно изогнулся, подставляясь под этот рот, который терзал его воротник в попытках ослабить галстук.

— Мне кажется, ты слишком серьезно отнесся к речи о сплочении волшебников, — простонал Стайлз. Дерек посмотрел на него с ухмылкой, которую иначе как развратной, было не назвать.

— _Je vais te dévorer,_ — пробормотал Дерек, и Стайлз уловил фразу краем уха.

— Понятия не имею, что ты сказал, но звучит сексуально, гораздо выше PG-13, который допустим в библио…

Дерек потянул его за галстук, заставляя подняться. Ноги Стайлза совсем не слушались, они просто пошли за Дереком вглубь Запретной секции.

+++

— Christ, tu parles trop vite, — сказал Дерек, нахмурившись. Стайлз только ухмыльнулся в ответ: французский Дерека только усугублял проблемы Стайлза с языками. Начиная с их первых обжиманий среди библиотечных стеллажей.

— Поэтому Бэтмен Нолана лучше, — закончил Стайлз с улыбкой, которая разожгла в глазах Дерека властный пожар, и он притянул Стайлза еще ближе, хотя куда ближе: они и так уже почти сидели друг у друга на коленках перед камином в Хаффлпафской гостиной. — Но ты же ничего не понял, да? Я что угодно могу сейчас рассказывать. И что ты чертовски красивый. И что я реально переживаю из-за второго задания. Слушай, на первом задании же были драконы. И тебя чуть не слопали, когда ты обернулся волком. Чувак, ты вообще о чем думал? О мой бог, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что для следующего задания у тебя план получше. Я уже привык к обнимашкам в Большом зале и поцелуям на лестнице Астрономической башни. Если с тобой что-то случится...

Дерек притянул его за галстук, заставляя забыть мысль, и вовлек его в жаркий поцелуй.

— Я справлюсь, — прорычал Дерек, когда они прервались вдохнуть воздух, и сердце Стайлза ухнуло при звуке акцента.  
— Ты говоришь по-английски, — возмутился он.

— _Un 'tit peu,_ — ответил Дерек с горящим взором и притянул Стайлза обратно. Тот отодвинулся через два, подождите, четыре откровенных поцелуя, которые привели бы в ужас любого, кому не посчастливилось бы сейчас зайти в общую гостиную.

— Подожди, надо это обсудить, о… сделай так еще зубами, — простонал Стайлз, стоило Дереку вместо ответа провести ртом вдоль его щеки. — Серьезно, ты не отвертишься, даже если будешь меня отвлекать, — голос Стайлза дрогнул, потому что Дерек расстегнул его галстук, получая лучший доступ.

— _J'essaie de faire ça,_ — произнес Дерек, после чего поставил на шее Стайлза самый мокрый засос за всю историю Хогвартса.

+++

— И не смотри на меня так, — бойкотировал своего парня Стайлз. Да, парня. Стайлз пользовался ярлыками. Когда долгое время целуешься с парнем, имеешь полное право называть это отношениями. Особенно если ты еще и стал его заложником во время второго задания. Стайлз до сих пор находил в одежде песок. Если это не отношения, то Стайлз решительно не понимает, чего вообще Дерек везде за ним таскается, еще больше, чем раньше, словно под заклятием. Надо спросить Лидию, слышала ли она про подобные сексуальные заклятия. И все-таки Стайлз продолжал бойкотировать своего парня из Франции. По серьезной причине. — Ты мне соврал.

— _Non_ , — Дерек состроил недовольное лицо. Ну это уже ни в какие ворота.  
— _No-on_ , — передразнил злой Стайлз. Ну да, он не силен в языках, но по тому, как Дерек сжимал челюсть, было ясно, что тот его прекрасно понимает. — Ты говоришь по-английски. Я строил из себя идиота несколько недель. Недель, Дерек. А ты тайно подслушивал, как шпион какой-то. Языковой сталкер, вот ты кто. Я даже не знаю: такие бывают?

Дерек вздохнул и принял озадаченный вид, словно пытался понять, о чем говорит Стайлз. В очередной раз Стайлзу пытались скормить какашки единорога. Или, как говорили магглы, коровье дерьмо.

— _Je comprends la moitié de ce que vous dites,_ — сказал Дерек, все еще расстроенный, и придвинулся к Стайлзу.

— О нет, ты не отвлечешь меня жаркими поцелуями, — Стайлз выставил перед собой учебник по зельям как щит.

— Стайлз, — взмолился Дерек, и тот дал слабину. Эх. У чертова Дерека до смешного сексуальный акцент. — _Mon bienaimé, je ne voulais pas mentir, mais c’est assez difficile de te convaincre que je veux passer ma vie avec vous qu’un avantage est dorénavant nécessaire._

— Эргх, — простонал Стайлз. — На тебя просто невозможно злиться. Это нелепо.

Глаза Дерека счастливо сверкнули.

— Теперь я сильно жалею, что прошлым летом учил испанский, а не французский, — сказал Стайлз, позволяя Дереку забрать учебник у него из рук и притянуть стул, на котором сидел Стайлз, ближе. — Мне вообще-то домашку задали, я-то не чемпион Тремудрого турнира.

Дерек провел носом за ухом Стайлза, там, где медленно сходили следы его предыдущих стараний. Единственный засос, который не скрывала школьная форма. Стайлз при этом воспоминании поерзал в стуле.

+++

Ястреб ворвался через окно, словно ниндзя, и перепугал Скотта, который поглощал папины вафли за обе щеки.  
— Что за черт? — выдавил Скотт. Стайлз подозвал птицу, которая приземлилась на пустой стул рядом с его отцом. Тем временем, пока Скотт отвлекся, папа воспользовался моментом и украл кусок бекона с тарелки Скотта.

— Привет, Серафин, — поздоровался Стайлз и протянул кусок вафли. Никто не устоит перед тыквенными вафлями папиного приготовления, они легендарны.  
— Чья это птица? — нахмурился Скотт и отпихнул папину руку, которая пыталась стащить еще бекон с его тарелки.

— Дерека, — ответил отец Стайлза, возвращаясь к кроссворду.  
— Вы все еще встречаетесь? — спросил Скотт. — Чувак, графу «отношения» нужно обновить.

Стайлз порозовел от смущения, потому что к разговору начал прислушиваться отец.

— Да, Стайлз, рассказывай, — подначил он.  
— Знаете, по-моему, Серафин хочет еще бекона. Сейчас приготовлю, — еле внятно буркнул Стайлз, поднимаясь, но все равно успел спрятать синий конверт, привязанный к левой лапке ястреба, в карман худи.  
— Стрелки перевел плохо, сын, — сухо прокомментировал отец, но Серафин придвинулся к нему за лаской, и отец вскоре отвлекся на общение с птицей и ожидание обещанного бекона.

Стайлзу удалось без лишних глаз развернуть записку с птичьей лапки. Французский извилистый курсив сверкнул, и затем магия перевела письмо. Дерек как-то упоминал, что нашел набор вавилонских перьев во время последней прогулки в Хогсмид. Вот и здорово, что не придется бежать наверх и искать потрепанный французско-английский словарь. Стайлз был все еще только на основах. Зато Дерек придумал потрясающую систему поощрений за правильные спряжения глаголов.

— Что пишет? — полюбопытствовал Скотт.

Стайлз попытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, пока пробегал глазами первую часть послания, где Дерек воспевал его глаза и задницу. Приятно, но не за завтраком же такое читать. Он просмотрел окончание письма в поисках чего-то, чем можно будет поделиться. Отец выжидающе посматривал.

— Дерек пригласил меня провести лето у его родителей на вилле, — пораженно произнес Стайлз.  
— Вилле? — удивленно воскликнул папа Стайлза.  
— Чувак, Дерек, что ли, какой-то французский принц? — спросил Скотт, словно Стайлз скрывал от него такие подробности.

Отец Стайлза наконец вышел из ступора:  
— Щедрое предложение, Стайлз, но… — Стайлз почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло в пятки, — но я бы хотел познакомиться с Дереком до того, как вы будете строить планы на совместный отдых, — закончил отец, и Стайлз облегченно улыбнулся.

Похоже, лето будет интересным.


	2. Chapter 2: Перевод с французского

"C’était Salement Romantique" - Как чертовски романтично.

“Est-ce que la place est libre?” - Тут свободно?

“Tes yeux sont éblouissants. Ta peau est claire comme la neige, prêt pour être possédé par mon âme. Je suis ici pour déclarer mes intentions. Je veux prendre des heures langoureuses en traçant tes éphélides avec ma bouche pour établir une carte des étoiles que nous seuls connaissons l'origine.” - У тебя потрясающие глаза. Кожа чистая, как снег, так и манит. Я пришел заявить о своих намерениях. Готов долгими часами соединять поцелуями веснушки на твоей коже в известные только нам вдвоем звездные созвездия.

“É-to-iles.” - Звезд-ные.

“Oui.” - Да.

“Je vais te dévorer.” - Так бы и съел тебя.

“Christ, tu parles trop vite.” - Черт, ты слишком быстро говоришь.

“Un 'tit peu.” - Немного.

“J'essaie de faire ça.” - Попытаться стоит.

“Non.” - Нет.

“Je comprends la moitié de ce que vous dites.” - Я понимаю только половину из того, что ты говоришь.

“Mon bienaimé, je ne voulais pas mentir, mais c’est assez difficile de te convaincre que je veux passer ma vie avec vous qu’un avantage est dorénavant nécessaire.” - Мой возлюбленный, я не хочу лгать, но очень тяжело убедить тебя, что я хочу жизнь провести с тобой. Так что любое преимущество будет кстати.


End file.
